


Wilted | Drarry

by Irenicsonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hanahaki Disease, LGBTQ Character, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenicsonder/pseuds/Irenicsonder
Summary: [ short-story ]What would happen if Harry didn't live?What would exactly happen to everyone he was close with, well, more importantly a certain someone who watched from the distance?Harry threw away his life to stop Voldemort, but the result was tragic. A certain blonde who was suffering more than anyone expected, and they didn't know why.Many confessions, stories, and apologies happened at Harry's grave, all short but.... there was one who was yet to confess something to the slack of stone with "Harry James Potter" engraved on it.Just how deep will this confession be? And what would happen if Harry was listening, hearing all the pain let out from just one person?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:   
> Major character death   
> Mention of therapy   
> Scars   
> Hanaki Disease 
> 
> STARTED: October 18, 2020   
> STATUS: completed- October 23, 2020
> 
> ON PLATFORMS: Wattpad, archive of our own 
> 
> DISCLAIMED: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I simply made this Fanfiction, so enjoy~
> 
> {this story is mostly about Draco's love for Harry, and will progress slowly towards his apology. Harry will be included in the story, though that's a secret!}
> 
> {this Fanfiction/story is entirely written by me, no editors or anything. Please enjoy and ask questions in the comments if you would like.} 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT TRANSLATE, OR REPUBLISH. ASK FOR CONSENT BY ME. THANK YOU FOR READING.

The war before the dark and light had recently ended. Or, that's how it still feels. To Draco it felt like it has been a day, but that wasn't true. It has been five years. 

Five years since he and so many other had gone through things a kid, a teenager, shouldn't have gone through. Honestly, he thought no one should have gone through that. 

The amount of trauma he has was more severe than others. 

Others had mourned over the deaths of friends, family and especially Harry Potter. Draco had heard the funeral for Potter was huge, and then now every year there is an anniversary thing that wizards and witches do. 

"Draco?" Narcissa gently shook her son. "Cmon, Dray. You have to wake up today." Narcissa said as her son groaned and just rolled over. "Very well then." Narcissa stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed. "Harriet!" Narcissa called out. 

Draco sat up quickly and right as he was about to abject, a large dog jumped on him, licking his face. "Okay okay! Harriet, stop." Harriet whined and tucked her nose underneath her paw. 

"Maybe next time you will get up when I told you." Narcissa giggled before walking out of his room. 

Harriet looked up at Draco, as if begging to be apologized to and given pets. The young Malfoy sighed before petting her, and then combing his hands through the dog's long golden fur. 

Narcissa and a few others had put Draco in therapy. And luckily the Therapist was helping him, slowly, which is good. If it was fast, that would probably be concerning. But his therapist gave a list of many ways that could help! Narcissa had found the list three years ago, and had surprised him with a little golden retriever puppy! She remembers when Draco was a little boy, they would pull out a few muggle toys! Of course that only happened when Lucius was at work, and they could only play with them for a little bit. But his favorite toy was a golden retriever plushie. 

Honestly, his therapist was proud to know the dog was helping, but was slightly concerned for the very obvious relation between the names; Harry and Harriet. And the therapist was glad to know that the dog had been certified by a muggle to be a support animal.

When Draco finally got out of bed, about ten minutes later; he dragged his un-stretched limbs over to his wardrobe where he pulled out clothes for the day, but as he was looking through them he stopped on a certain jacket. To be specific, a Gryffindor jacket, along with a few other things. Those few clothes had been Harry's despite the fact they didn't fit him at all. He remembered the day he was assigned to go check on the last of his family to give them the news, seeing them looking a bit pleased had pissed him off. Draco thought he was about to kill the three of them right there, yet he was rather good at reading emotions and saw that Dudley looked a bit distraught. 

Dudley wanted to apologize to Harry for all the things he has done, but he definitely wouldn't apologize on his parent's part, and he never will. Draco sympathized with Dudley one day while visiting Muggle London. They bumped into each other at a coffee shop. Draco didn't like the stories Dudley told, but some were good. Dudley was the same with Draco, he didn't like most the stories he told as well. And it was obvious that his death caused a drastic change within him. 

The two boys were going to meet up today as well, they make a few meetings every so often to check in on each other. 

Draco shook his head as he pulled out jeans, and a hoodie. 

Meanwhile, downstairs Narcissa was waiting for her son, along with Lucius who insisted on coming. Narcissa didn't want her husband to come, after all, she always takes Draco to his appointments by apparting since he had stopped using any form of magic. But with Lucius coming, he would cause some problems.

As Draco came down, his wonderful dog trotting behind him, happy as ever! He slowed down when he saw Lucius standing there next to the dark haired woman. Narcissa gave him a reassuring smile, but he knew behind it was an apologetic one. 

Draco took a quick glance at his father, but once he saw that he was looking at him, he looked towards the ground and walked up next to his mother.

Narcissa placed her hand on his and Draco gripped it, not tight but he was looking for a bit of comfort to calm down his nerves which skyrocketed when he saw the man he feared. The man that caused some of his problems, and used him. And now he was with them, to take Draco to therapy. "For Merlin's sake I believe therapy is useless." Lucius grumbled before apparting everyone, including the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley tapped his foot as he waited for Draco to arrive, he was sitting here for thirty-seven minutes and was debating on whether to leave, or don't. 

Just as he made the decision to leave, the door opened and in walked the familiar blonde who's eyes were red and puffy. It worried him, he knew he had therapy every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Today was Friday, and usually Draco was doing better and was able to make it through the weekend. But the way his eyes were, he must've had it roughtoday. 

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Draco said as he sat down across from him. "Nah, it's fine!" Dudley reassured him before waving a waiter over. "So, where's Harriet? The groomers?" Draco nodded before he ordered his usual tea once the waiter came over. 

"So... how're you today?" Dudley asked, sounding a bit cautious. 

"Perfect." Draco said sarcastically. "First, I'm awaken from a wonderful dream. Next, my father just had come along with us when it's my therapy, that Mum takes me to. So that bloody git has to ruin it." Draco rolled his eyes and Dudley smiled hearing he had a good dream. The two known each other for five years so they were a bit close. "What was your wonderful dream about?" 

Draco gave a very small dry chuckle as he stared down into his tea, thumb rubbing against the rim of the mug which was warm in his grasp. "Harry." He said which made a small smile appear on his pale face. 

Dudley really wanted to sigh but he couldn't. He really wished he got over him already, it's been five years but those six to seven years of him admiring Harry couldn't be changed. 

Draco snapped himself out of the small trance and clearly his throat as he shifted in his seat. "And uhh... I got a call from the doctor. About the scan they did on me on Tuesday." 

That one sentence made Dudley gulp, he was scared he knew what Draco was going to tell him. 

"I only have a few days..." 

Dudley froze, he was correct. He knew it was going to happen, and was grateful to the potions as well as magic that kept him alive this long, he estimated about seven to eight years based off what he told him. He knew Draco was dying, and he knew that Narcissa who he loved as if she was his second mother, was the one making the potions and casting spells on Draco to stun the growth of the disease. 

Yes, a disease. The disease has been with Draco since he was maybe in his third or forth year of Hogwarts. It was suffocating, literally. Hanahaki Disease. It's not common, but it does exist.   
The doctors that do scanning for the disease were really shocked he has been alive this long, though, since they're muggles they don't know of magic and it's wonders. But, the death of the one Draco loves did slow it down.  
Draco's flowers grow in his lungs which is really common, though, they are beginning to form around his heart as well. 

There are three places where the flowers can grow.

Lungs are the most common and make it harder to breathe, and come out of the mouth. Well, all places the flowers come out of the mouth near the end. 

The stomach isn't as common out of the three but it has been seen a few times. Having the flowers grow within the stomach could prevent digestion, and the person often ends up in the hospital on liquids to keep them alive, but most people who have had it in the stomach just get surgery to remove it, which makes the person unable to love. 

Lastly, is the heart. The heart is pretty rare to see, and very few have had flowers grow around it. Yes, around it. While the flowers grow within the stomach and lungs, the flowers grow around the heart, tightening around it until it bursts, killing the victim instantly.

Depending on the flower, you could die quicker or slower. Some flowers may be weak and take forever. The most dangerous and commonly seen are; roses for thorns, sunflowers for their thick stem and quick growing pace, daisies take up lots of space, and so do many other flowers. Hydrangeas also take up a lot of space and always have large bundles, their leaves are also dangerous and form often. 

The victim that has this disease usually dies within two or maybe three weeks. People are lucky to live a month. Draco had been beyond that, and he was shocked he hadn't died yet. All the doctors at the muggle hospital always try to convince him to get surgery but every time Draco declines and walks out. 

"It's been years, it's about time." Draco leaned back as he took a sip of the tea. 

"How would you like to spend your last few days?" Dudley asked as he teared up, the blonde across from him seemed relieved to die. 

"I don't know." Draco sighed and continued, "Maybe go visit Harry's grave. Spoil Harriet, bet she'd love that." Draco smiled a bit, he could already see his golden retriever jumping around with her tail wagging at immense speed.

It went silent for a bit and Dudley tried even harder to not burst into tears. He had lost his old friends right after Harry's death. They said it was stupid for him to mourn over him. 

"Are you scared... to die?" Dudley broke the silence as he stared at Draco's pale face as the smile faded away. "Yes.... I'm terrified, Dud. Will I come back as a ghost and still suffer? Or will I completely die?" 

The larger man's eyes widened seeing Draco tearing up, he was honestly terrified. "Mum would be bedridden, she's sick so my death would probably do it for her. Father would make everything worse. I'm sure no one would show at my funeral! Harry may be in his grave dancing that his bully finally died, his friends would be throwing a party." 

Dudley fidgeted. "Actually.... Harry did always talk about you. He always spoke to Hedwig, I think her name was." 

Draco looked up at him shocked and leaned forward. "Let me guess, he talked about how much of a bully I was?" 

"No, no!" Dudley chuckled. "He was really in love with you. He spoke with so much passion, talking about how he was jealous and admired you." He grabbed his phone off the table.  
"Well I have to get going. I'll see you later.... maybe?" Dudley stood up along with Draco, hugging each other. "Haha maybe." Draco said sarcastically before they both left the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione were heading to visit Molly, they were supposed to be staying the night Friday(last few chapters basically) but they both got caught up in work, so they were staying the night tonight; Saturday. Molly currently was at her home, eating breakfast with Narcissa, who was lucky to come. After the war, the two became great friends and Molly began to treat Draco like her own son. George and Draco got along now, but Draco did sometimes get annoyed by him, even if he did change as well because of the death of his twin; Fred. 

Ginny was also at the Burrow, she was skeptical of Draco and still despised him for what he has done to Harry. She doesn't even know he loves Harry, only George, Arthur, and Molly do, out of the Weasley family of course. 

Molly had just finished helping Draco get all the petals off his face, it's painful but she knows Draco hates them on his face or in his hair. After she did that Draco went outside with George to do whatever they do.

When Ron and Hermione arrived to the Burrow they greeted Molly and eyes Narcissa before going off upstairs to unpack in Ron's old room he had shared with the others. 

When they went back downstairs, they still eyes Narcissa who gave them a smile. She was anxious that if they had this reaction with her, how would they react about with her son? 

"So Mum! How ya been?" Ron asked his wonderful mother. "I'm doing better! Narcissa has helped me a lot as well as your father." 

Hermione smiled to both of them. "That's great! Im glad to know people have been there for you. How have you been, Misses Malfoy?" 

Ron was about to whisper something in Hermione's ear about her, but she smacked him before he could. "Bloody hell woman." He muttered. "I didn't even say a thing!" 

Narcissa giggled at them. "You may both call me Narcissa, no need to be so formal! But I've been doing better, Im not as bedridden as when the war ended. Harriet has helped us all." 

"Harry!?" Ron perked up, he misheard what she had said. 

"No, it's Harriet. Don't worry, when Draco named her I had the same reaction!" Narcissa smiled and that made Ron sink back down in his seat, and Hermione grabbing his hand to comfort him. 

"Well at least it's healthy for him! And... are you sure it's fine for him to be here? Right after I helped him he went right outside with George." Molly asked, she was really concerned for him. 

"I think so, I had asked him the same thing but he really wanted to come. He might as well get married to your apple tree!" Narcissa joked which made the two women laugh before looking at Hermione and Ron, seeing the strange looks on their faces. 

"Malfoy is here!?" Ron hissed out, but before the two mothers could explain, George and Draco came back in. Both the boy were holding a basket full of freshly picked apples from the few apple trees. Draco had one in his mouth as George laughed. Draco was trying his hardest not to with the apple in his mouth.

The two froze upon seeing them at the table, Narcissa and Molly smiled while Hermione and Ron glared. 

"Ah! Draco, glad to see you're here!" Arthur came from downstairs and greeted the pale blonde. "And Narcissa, how're you both?" 

Draco took the apple out of his mouth, quickly swallowing the part he bit off and greeted him as well. "Arthur, good morning! You missed breakfast, as you can tell." He motioned towards the kitchen where Molly had magic working to wash. 

"That's alright, just toss me an apple!" Arthur said as he sat down next to his son. Draco did as requested and tossed him a perfectly ripe apple. 

"We're doing great! Draco, I think you accidentally left Harriet outside." Narcissa answered Arthur's question and looked at her son since she didn't see the hyperactive dog. 

George and Draco quickly set the baskets of apples down before Draco opened the door again. Right as he was about to yell out his dog's name, she had jumped on him making him fall over. 

Draco coughed a bit, before trying to calm her down. 

Harriet was worried for her owner, she had this feeling that Draco wasn't going to be around long. He smelled like his soul was leaving, and she heard him coughing which wasn't always good. Harriet hopped off and tugged on the collar of his shirt gently to help him up. She was glad to see there wasn't any petals or blood coming from his mouth, and that it was only the air being knocked out of him. She licked his cheek and whined, showing she was apologizing in a way. 

"It's okay." Draco reassured her when he could breathe better, and then he stood up. 

"Are you okay?" Molly asked in unison with Narcissa, it was a coincidence. 

"Yes." Draco answered as he helped George carry the apples into the kitchen. 

"So..." George put his hands on his hips.   
"So...?" Draco echoed after he didn't continue. 

"We have three baskets of apples... for what?" George looked at the blonde that shrugged and grabbed the apple he had been eating before, to continue eating it. 

"You two can just leave them there, I will think of something!" Molly said to them and they nodded. Draco quickly finished his apple and tossed it in the trash, before grabbing another and a knife, then sitting down next to his mother. 

The others talked, while Draco carved the apple into making it look like a lot of roses. 

It has went silent after a bit, everyone was looking at Draco when Ron mentioned Harry. 

Petals fell out of his mouth and he got up, Narcissa helping him to the kitchen sink since it was the closest. 

"You're in love with Harry, you have Hanahaki Disease!" Hermione declared in shock, seeing the petals that had been coughed out reminded her so much of Harry. 

"Cmon Mione, there's no way that bloody git is in love with him!" Ron protested a bit too loudly, making Hermione smack him. "It's obvious! When you mentioned Harry he began to cough, and his dog's name is far too similar! Am I right?" Hermione looked towards Draco who was gripping onto the edge of the counter for dear life. 

Hermione is smart, but he didn't think she was that smart and he would praise her for it if he could speak with petals and blood falling out. Though the mention of The Boy Who Lived didn't always make him cough, he definitely could feel the flowers grow and scrape against the inner-walls of his lungs, while slowly tightening around his heart since the flowers begun to spread.   
Even if she was smart, he couldn't believe she was able to spot it with just a few clues, the coughing up petals did give it away but he had a feeling she was already putting pieces together with how he named his dog. Though, even off just Harriet that was a pretty big guess. 

Draco nodded as he spat out blood along with a flower petal into the sink.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was silent; Ginny came down from her room to join them, but kept sending glared at Draco. Ron was still thinking, he still didn't believe Draco was in love with his best friend! Hermione was silent since everyone was silent, she didn't know how to break the silence without interrogating the young Malfoy, after all, Harry did tell her that she has a habit of interrogating and not nicely asking. The three parents, silent as well, barely getting over a whisper to ask for something that was further away from them. George was silent, which was odd, but it is understandable. He has been eating in silence ever since Fred died, he used to make jokes with him at the table but he just couldn't anymore. Sure, George will tease but he stopped with all the pranks and silly yet hilarious jokes only Fred would laugh at, he did crack a few with Draco before and he laughed, but to him, it sounded like his brother was laughing as well. 

The only noise was the sound of utensils against plates, cups lightly hitting the table, chewing, and Harriet on the floor under Draco's feet biting down on a pretty large turkey leg. 

"Why the hell would you be in love with Harry!? After all the sh*t you've done!?" Ron exclaimed, breaking the silence as tension began to rise. 

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly looked at her son in anger, she didn't need Draco's flowers to sprout even more, she still needs to ask how the last scanning was. 

"Yeah! I mean, you bullied us- him for years! And now you suddenly claim you love him!?" Ginny hissed. Arthur was about to get onto her when Draco held his hand up as a way of saying 'it's okay.' 

"I've had this disease for years. Since Hogwarts." Draco answered and took a sip of his water. 

"Bloody hell, how're you alive!? But I still don't believe you love Harry!" Ron shoved some mashed potatoes in his mouth and looked away, it was clear he wasn't happy about this. 

"How're you alive is a good question. Usually the victim dies after about a week or so. Or the disease goes away when the loved one dies, and Harry is dead!" Hermione said, smart as ever. 

Draco nodded, setting down his utensils. "Potions and charms slow the disease down, and that's how I've been able to last this long. I don't know why I still have the disease."

Arthur looked at him worriedly when Harriet had begun to whine a bit, anytime that dog had whined it was either about Draco or the fact she was being teased, and even when she is being teased it sounds slightly different. "Maybe because the disease is latching onto any store magic, or Harry's spirit is still alive." 

"Maybe." Draco sighed. "Could be from the spell when he almost killed me." He shrugged and went back to eating. 

The silence came over again, until George looked at Draco. "How was the scanning? Do you know if it's any better than before?" He sounded eager to know, but he really didn't on the inside. 

Everyone looked towards Draco, except Ginny and Ron. "I'm going to say in a few days." He said as if it was a common thing he said. 

Narcissa stood up immediately and walked outside so she could cry. Molly was already in tears as well as Arthur. While Arthur stayed inside, his wife went outside to be with Narcissa and comfort her even while crying. 

George pulled Draco into a tight hug, he never wanted to let go. After Fred, he was lonely, until Narcissa became friends with Molly and then brought Draco over. 

"Good." Ginny hissed before slamming her utensils down and stomping upstairs. 

George let go when Harriet barked. Draco looked down at her since she was halfway up in his lap, he began to pet her. "I'm sorry." He apologized to the dog who whined, then went back to laying underneath his feet like she usually does, but she put her paw over her nose and huffed.   
Draco looked at her worriedly before Hermione spoke. "Is there anything you would like to do, on your last days?" 

The blonde looked up at her, before noticing her hand along with Ron's. He smiled. "Congratulations!" He smiled and hermione got flustered but still had that look she had when she wants to know something.

"I think I'm just going to visit Harry's grave." 

They all nodded and it went silent before he spoke up again. "Actually. Will you do something for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa was worried, after Molly had comforted her, she went back home along with Draco. But right now, she was tired and just wanted to be in bed, sadly, her nerves were off the charts as she paced through the halls and rooms looking for her son. Lucius, her crappy husband, was surprisingly looking around as well. 

"I haven't found him! He isn't in the living room, not in his room, he isn't in any of the rooms! I checked the garden! I- I-..." Narcissa broke down into a sob and Lucius gently set her down on the couch. He was strangely acting caring. "I'm sure he is fine." 

Narcissa snapped. "How do you know!? He isn't anywhere in the manor, even Harriet can't find him! You've never cared for Draco, even when you forced him to become a Death Eater. You have never cared about him as he was being tortured in the chambers by the Dark Lord! You've never cared about anything! You've never cared about this family, about me or your son. You are a selfish prick who only cares about yourself, and your bloody reputation! God damnit!" Narcissa shoved him away and Lucius, his the fact that her words hurt, even if he was angry about what she said.

"Bloody hell! I hate you!" 

Those words caused the most pain to her husband who pulled her into an embrace. He knew he needed to change, but he was so fixated on being the best Malfoy. Acting like a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy. That was how he was raised, not to show emotion and be cold. He didn't know what a normal childhood was like, he didn't really know the meaning of happiness and have only felt it five times, but they were all very short as he began to lock those memories up. 

Narcissa sobbed into his shoulder, she was scared and worried. That was her only son, and the only kid she could have. She didn't want to lose him, not in the slightest. Even if it meant having everyone in the world die, she would still wish to have her son alive and healthy. But here they are, searching for a missing Draco Malfoy, a boy who was always cold and salty about things, scowling a lot like his father. A boy who deserved so much better, than having his entire life mapped out since birth. 

Narcissa hated this, she hated how her son was treated and how she didn't have a say in anything, nor was she able to speak to the Dark Lord without being hurt, she knew that, but luckily he was gone, yet the amount of trauma he left behind was terrifying. 

She wished she could have lied about Harry Potter being dead. She wished he could be with her son, after all, Hermione did tell her that Harry talked about Draco a lot, how fascinating he was. Yet, he was too scared to go up to Draco and treat him like a friend. Scared that if Draco said something, and his anger flared, he wouldn't be able to control his next action considering his anger issues had gotten bad during the war, and Malfoy just tinkered with it. Hermione told her that she understood Harry, and why he said that. Considering she had been told about Harry's childhood as well, that was probably the reason for his anger issues and the war added onto his stress and fear which for him, turned into anger that was waiting to spill out.   
But that's besides the point. 

"Here. I found this under his pillow." Lucius handed her a letter that she took into her hand. She saw names written on the front in her son's elegant signature. Harriet could smell her owner's scent coming from it, and walked over, whining.

Meanwhile... Draco was greeted by McGonagall who became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Along with her was Hagrid, who smiled down at Draco. "I would give you a hug, but you might not like that." Hagrid said, his voice was gruff as always.

Draco smiled slightly and walked up to him, hugging him which shocked Hagrid. McGonagall smiled proudly at the scene, but worry was in her eyes since Draco changed so much, even if he seemed better. Last time she saw him was after the war, maybe a few months. When she did visit him along with his mother to bring Lucius back to the manor from the Ministry of Magic, both looked sick, especially Draco. Narcissa had barely gotten Draco to get out of bed. 

"They grow up so fast." Hagrid teared up and hugged Draco as well, patting his back gently. 

McGonagall chuckled. "Shall we get going?" She asked kindly. The other two nodded and separated, following her into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco looked around, the castle looked almost the same. A few things were changed, like it seemed way more protected. Hagrid had gotten more things, such as a place to have all the creatures he has to have a home. And his hut looked to be upgraded, with Fluffy laying outside sleeping, but he was also chained to a spot next to Hagrid's door. There were a few more creatures lying about freely in the huge area they were given now, but they weren't entirely dangerous unless approached wrong, or they feel ill intent coming from someone. 

Draco walked out onto the battlefield. Well, the old battlefield where the war ended. There was Harry's grave, exactly where he died. Red roses were growing around it, a few were growing up the sides, but it still looked beautiful than before yet still brought pain. 

HARRY J. POTTER. 

The Boy Who Lived 

July 31, 1980 - June 18, 1996 

There was also a Phoenix that had been carved into the grave that flew across it. 

Draco scoffed, he remembered the time Harry looked so annoyed with fans swarming him. It was obvious he disliked being The Boy Who Lived. Which was true, Harry only wanted a normal childhood where he wasn't always in danger and almost dying every fifteen seconds. No matter how much Harry loved magic, he often wished he was a muggle in a better family than the Dursley's. He always wished he could escape this "nightmare" and have his parents alive. They definitely seemed way better than the Dursley's, even if he had never met them, he was still heartbroken. 

Draco sighed and sat down next to it, leaning next to it, luckily there weren't a lot of roses on that side, and they didn't climb up the side either. 

"Hey Harry." He said, voice shaky and weak. The blonde gulped down his nerves, he was talking to him, just a slab of stone, yet he needed to get this out and make it feel as if he spoke to him. "Or Potter, should I say." Draco let out a dry chuckle."Pottah, that better?" He joked, listening to the wind and birds, even the trees rustling in the distance, including the students heading to their new class. 

"I would've brought Harriet. You might've enjoyed seeing her. She's a pretty playful dog, golden retriever to be exact." Draco looked down at the roses, a small smile. "Mum would have loved to come, but I ran away to come here. Not like me, I know." His dull silver eyes that had a tinge of greenish blue on the very edges, began to water. "I wish I could've said this directly to you.  
But it took the war, and you dying for me to fix myself." His bottom lip quivered and he balled his hands up together. "I miss you..." 

He looked down at his lap, where his hands rested clutched together. His platinum blonde hair falling down in front of his eyes that began to leak those salty tears. "You're probably thinking who drank a Polly Juice Potion, huh? Well, tough luck I guess. I am indeed the bratty self-centered prat you know, or knew. In fact, my therapist said everyone had about two personalities; the one they act as, a persona given. And then their true personality, on the inside that they hide out of fear." Draco lifted his head and leaned it onto the grave. 

"I had followed that Malfoy persona since I was born. Except those few times Mum played with me with muggle toys! My favorite was the golden retriever, I named the plushie Maddy. You're probably thinking why I didn't name my dog that, truth is, I named her after you, my therapist told Mum that was just a way of coping." Draco smiled a bit. "Your persona however, was 'The Boy Who Lived' you followed that persona since you were eleven. Hermione told me about your childhood. Severus never hated you by the way, I'm sure you learned that the day he died. His memories as well. He did everything he could to protect you, no matter how cold he had to be. Sev told me that he used you looking like your father as an excuse to be cold, but you were just like your mother apparently just with James's anger." 

"That isn't why I'm here though..." Draco sighed and builder up enough courage to continue to speak. "I-I came to uhh, apologize." 

"Apologize for all the bullsh*t I did to you and your friends. But before that, Hermione and the Weasley got engaged. Not surprising really. George is doing better, yet when he eats he is silent it's honestly very creepy." A small laugh left his mouth, remembering the first time he had gone to the Weasley's to eat dinner with them. George definitely was silent, it really did creep Draco out since he has grown used to hearing his loud voice while eating back at Hogwarts. 

"Actually, everyone is doing better. Mum's illness got worse right after the war but she's slowly getting better. Father- Lucius, wasn't put in Azkaban like he deserves, it's where he should rot, in my opinion. But, back to what I said I was here for." Draco's small smile fell down as the flowers inside tightened. 

"You may not believe any of it, but, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you or your friends. Malfoy person, eh?" Draco took a deep breath, trying to breathe better before continuing. "I love you so god damn much, Potter. That's another reason I treated you that way. I felt like if I did, maybe my love for you would go away, maybe I would become straight. Yet you can't change or control sexuality. You know,I never wanted to be on the dark side, I wanted to be with you, in the light, free of these stupid Malfoy chains and a Death Eater." He rolled up his sleeve to see the death eater mark that stained his pale skin. There was scars all over it, yet it still shown as if it was new. Clearly, he tried a lot of things to get it off. "You had your mark, and I have mine. Two things we fear. At least that we have in common."

He looked down at it before looking up at the sky. "No matter how hard I had tried to hate you.... it still hurts. The flowers you love so much, tightening around my lungs and now my heart." He leaned his head against the gravestone, feeling weak as he coughed up petals. "I truly, do love you... and apologize for everything, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa had gathered everyone that had known Draco closer than others. This was because it had rules on the front of the envelope, and the people needed. 

In the living room of the Malfoy Manor was; the Weasley Family, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise.

Narcissa smiles to everyone nervously, she was still sitting on the couch as she felt too weak at the moment to get up, and she didn't want to disturb Harriet who had laid her head in her lap. 

Narcissa opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, and begun reading. 

~~~~~~~

Dear everyone, 

Thank you.  
Mum, I am very sorry to say that I will no longer be around to help you with the garden, or around the manor. I do wish that Harriet will be an amazing companion for you, and will help take care of you better than Father will. I truly do apologize to Harry's friends, I still feel guilty even if I did change. Luna and Neville, you two were probably the only ones who definitely saw me as a different person when I first apologized, thank you both for becoming my friends. Pansy, you knew I wasn't straight after a few years of obsessing over me. The day you did learn that was the same I figured out I had the Hanahaki Disease. "Bloody Potter." Was the first thing you said before helping me, it was rather funny. Blaise, take care of Pansy. You were really close to her as was I, but knowing her, she would probably be screaming at my dead body by now, and then move onto blaming Harry. Which Harry is not to blame! Thank you for helping me through the panic attacks and keeping me on track during the war, no matter how many times we argued with each other and how many times I pushed you away, along with others, you still stayed acting as if nothing happened but you were clearly worried for me. Weasley Family, I thank you as well. You all helped me through the pain, as well as Mum. George, you were a great friend and I'm sorry for leaving, I don't mean to. Ginny, I apologize for being the way I am, but I couldn't exactly control the persona pushed onto me since birth. Molly, I will miss your meals while eating with Arthur who talked about the good things at the ministry. Both of you please keep an eye on my Mum, would you? Hermione I already spoke to you, and don't exactly have anything to say to Ronald. Dudley, I've already spoken to you back at the cafe. Currently, I'm probably apologizing to Harry, and apologizing on your part as well. After all, you may not even be in the manor. Father might have tossed you out already, unless he is up in his study scowling and being negative and cold as always. Do visit Mum for tea, she would love you! Father, I'm sure you snatched this from Mum to rip it up. Screw you. You are absolutely terrible, I could probably give at least five scrolls of parchment about how terrible you are, and about another seven of what you did wrong or how you could have changed that. Still, as a little kid I did look up to you, so please, for the better, watch over Mum and help her around. I will give an actual reason I did not want the surgery to get rid of the disease. This may sound crazy, but I thought I deserved the pain. For everything I have done, but that isn't the only reason. I never wanted to forget Harry, he was a big part of my life in all honesty. It would be weird having so many gaps in my memory, but who would want to forget the person they love? In my opinion I think it is absolutely mental that people would do that. But think of it this way, I will die in peace. Who knows, maybe I'll see Harry again, and if I do, I will gladly say hi for all of you! Again, thank you. 

Sincerely, D.M. 

~~~~~~~

Narcissa stood up so quickly and apparted away. "Where did she go?" Molly asked, clearly worried. 

"Hogwarts." Lucius answered. "If you want to come grab onto me, or each other."  
Everyone grabbed onto him, and Harriet put her paw on his foot, apparting with them.

They all followed Harriet who began sprinting, she smelled Narcissa's scent along with Draco's. But they were all horrified at what they found. 

Narcissa sobbing infront of Draco who was leaned against the slab of stone with Harry Potter's name on it, blood was all over his shirt, hands, and some ok his jeans. Beautiful white rose petals stained red were all over him. Harry's favorite flower; a white rose, but he always loves black roses as well. Harry found beauty in darkness, yet found darkness in light. A rather confusing thing he said every time he looked at a black or white rose. 

Lucius ran towards them, skidding down on his knees to stop right in front of Draco. He shook him a bit and then checked his pulse. His son, his only son he should've treated better; was dead. But he thought it was strange, he never knew he loved Harry, or about the disease either. Yet he knew his son was definitely in love with Harry, after all, even as he was dead it seemed as if he had a small smile rested on his face while leaned against the stone, only one black rose was coming out of his mouth and bloomed beautifully. 

Sobs were heard, but a white noise was the only thing Narcissa heard as she screamed in hysterics. McGonagall ran out to see what was going on, and also cried seeing Draco was that way.

The funeral for Draco Malfoy was indeed sad, and not as big as Harry's. 

Draco was there as well, in spirit. No one could see him, after all, he was a spirit and not a ghost. He stared down at his corpse that was in a casket meant for Malfoy's. His corpse had on a white tuxedo, instead of black. There was red roses surrounding him, as in his hands were the white roses. But outside his mouth, was still that beautiful black rose. It was a beautiful combination of colors, he wasn't going to lie. He watched as people mourned but near the end, he focused on his parents. 

Narcissa was over by the casket, crying as she placed a hand on his cold cheek. Lucius has come up behind her and awkwardly rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. But what shocked Draco was that Lucius Malfoy, his father who used him as a tool for the Dark Lord, had tears in his eyes. Now that, was the most shocking thing at this funeral. 

"At least this is calmer than my funeral." The spirit of Harry suddenly appeared, a few meters behind him. Draco was even more shocked as well, but as Harry extended out a hand for Draco to come and take, he looked back at his mother, he didn't feel like leaving entirely. But one sentence helped him. 

"You're free, my son." Lucius spoke, letting his own tears roll down. Narcissa nodded, agreeing with him.  
Draco rolled up his sleeve, he was in the same clothes he died in; a button up shirt and jeans. Simple outfit for him, despite his expensive wardrobe of fashionable clothing. "I never expected you to come here. Or even be in spirit." 

Harry chuckled and put his hand back in his pocket. "I heard what you said, at my grave. Is it all true?" 

Draco turned around and looked at him, tears in his eyes as well as Harry's. "Yes.... indeed it is, Potter." 

Harry walked forward and grabbed his hand, touching the Death Eater Mark that was still on his forearm. "I'm glad. Cmon! Let's go have fun!" Harry suddenly beamed up at him as he rolled Draco's sleeve back down.  
"Why?" Draco asked. "Why, are you treating me like this?" Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You seriously do not listen to Dudley, do ya?" 

Draco shook his head. "I do listen! And I know you were also in love with me but-" Harry quickly cut him off. "Ah ah ah! No buts! I do love you. I mean I have for a while but still! Put our pasts behind us! Doesn't matter how many times we never spoke. Let's get to know eachother, better, than before." 

Draco nodded, taking Harry's hand that was extended back out towards him. "Gladly, Potter." 

Harry started to run, almost dragging Draco with him. "Enough with the last names! Got it, Draco?" 

Draco blushes but nodded, and he was about to give a verbal answer, Harry suddenly stopped and pulled him down. 

This definitely was not was he expected at the moment. A passionate kiss, in spirit, after he watched his own funeral. 

When the two pulled away Harry still had that silly smile on his face, green eyes glimmering.  
Draco began to laugh, his own dull silver eyes finally gaining a bright color to them. 

This was everything he needed. He felt... whole? He couldn't describe it, even if they didn't know each other by conversing and no arguing, they definitely were in love. 

The roses that were still on Draco's spirit began to wilt, falling off and fading away. "You're free now. Just like they said." Harry smiled. "No more death eater, no more Malfoy persona. You get to be yourself. Free!" Draco began to cry while laughing, and soon it came to just crying. Harry was correct, he was free. The warmth that Harry gave him in an embrace was meaningful. He felt loved, but not in pain anymore. 

Draco may have referred himself to a wilted flower, but Harry was already regrowing a new flower, but preserving the old one to keep in the past as a memory of advancement and improvement for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You're author here, this is the end of Wilted | Drarry.  
> Did you enjoy it? I really hope you did! Any questions will be answered if you have any. Either in a tik tok, or a Q&A. You may ask questions about the story or myself, and I will give my best answer possible! This is indeed short, but the amount of time I've spent either crying coming up with endless possibilities of finishing the story, or writing was A LOT! It may have been a few days but I swear this is all I've really done, is write this. My cat cuddled with me, so it made me happy and prevented most tears. Did you cry? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!~Ki 
> 
> FANFICTION WRITTEN BY:  
> Ki (Sn3kSenpai) 
> 
> PLATFORMS THIS FANFICTION IS ON:  
> •Archive of our own (Sn3kSenpai)  
> •Wattpad(Sn3kSenpai)


End file.
